


take you away (take me away)

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Fantasy, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Vampire Hunters, also side! pairings are mostly just implied, can you guess what he is???, masquerade au, mysterious supernatural entity for vernon, verkwan looked so good, ya'll don't know how gda fucked me up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22154794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: vampire hunter seungkwan makes his way into a masquerade party in hopes of rescuing a member of a party- instead he runs into a mysterious stranger.i.e a masquerade fic that was needed after gda
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, implied others
Comments: 9
Kudos: 92





	take you away (take me away)

they were on a mission.

a rescue mission.

one of theirs had been captured and was being held hostage by those despicable creatures.

’come to the ball tonight?’ was the only message left behind. the words staining the church’s walls with blood. a warning inside of a request. a request that they obviously couldn’t deny. this was exactly their style. playful, but deadly.

it was clearly a trap. to play their game on their territory. by their rules. it was ridiculous. but with jeonghan’s life on the line, they could do nothing but bend to their will.

from his position next to one of the many windows he could observe all the guests. the ballroom was filled with elegance. men and women dressed in their best outfits. the rusted gold of the chandeliers blended strangely well with the shine of all the colorful masks. the deep blue, emerald green, wine red, pure black and the muted white of the outfits seemed to mix with each other while their users waltzed around the room.

he could see seokmin on the opposite wall. eyes alert for any indication of jeonghan’s presence or any possible threat. he knew jihoon and wonwoo were somewhere in the middle of the crowd. observing more closely for any clue they might’ve missed, any face the masks might’ve hidden from their eyes.

that’s when he noticed the lone figure on the stairs. many took their time off the main floor to simply admire the view from the staircase, the coordinated movement of bodies and colors was indeed beautiful and a sight to behold. but not this one. this one was staring straight at him. the mask covered the upper part of his face, just like his own, but he could feel his eyes on him.

it’s him

they kept their eyes focused on each other, as if waiting for the other to take the first step. seungkwan wasn’t afraid of taking initiative, but he also didn’t make reckless actions. they had no advantage here. they didn’t know what the other party wanted, didn’t know their intentions. still, something had to be done. he would have to shoot in the dark.

just as he was about to move from his place, he felt a hand grab his upper arm.

“jeonghan’s here”

seokmin pointed to a spot near the stairs. there, among the moving bodies, was a slim blonde man, a fellow hunter, swinging slowly to the rhythm of the violins. and in his arms, a stocky brunette, with his face buried on jeonghan’s neck.

he met the mysterious’ man’s gaze once again. a smirk now sketched on his pale features. ’what are you going to do now, hunter?’ his expression seemed to inquire.

he turned back to the crowd and found jihoon and wonwoo looking back at him. the same question evident on their faces, only without the traces of mischief.

if jeonghan was bitten already, there was little they could do to help him. they would have to leave, which was highly improbable considering they were in disadvantage. they could try, but most certainly not all of them would succeed.

as if to satiate their doubts, the man in jeonghan’s arms was now leaving a trail of small kisses from his shoulder to his jaw, showing small glimpses of his neck.

“there’s no mark”

the relief was clear on seokmin’s voice.

seungkwan let out a sigh himself. there was still hope. but then again, he was almost sure they wouldn’t have bitten jeonghan just like that. there would be no fun in that. that wasn’t like how they played. they preferred to tease first, to make you feel like you still had some jeonghance…and then take what they wanted.

the man on the stairs moved from his spot and seungkwan turned to look at him. he stopped at the centre, right in the seokminction of the two rows of stairs and bowed.

an invitation.

that was it. their little game would start. he had presented his part of the deal, now seungkwan would have to offer his share. the only problem was: he didn’t know what it was.

they met in the middle of the way. the man took it upon himself to lead the dance. his right hand applying a gentle pressure on seungkwan’s scapula and his left hand was even more gentle, holding seungkwan’s hand as if it was the finest glass. there was no need for roughness. he knew seungkwan wouldn’t leave.

“what do you want?”

seungkwan's voice was firm. no sign of fear or weakness. even if they were clearly at disadvantage, he wouldn’t give these monsters the pleasure of making he feel vulnerable.

“so straightforward.”

the voice was soft. gentle like his touch. but there was still the undeniable manliness, laced with unmistakable but lazy confidence.

“and so brave.”

the infuriating smirk was back on his mysterious face and seungkwan wanted nothing more than to pierce his heart with the stake in his jacket’s pocket. but then it would be just one down and many others still up.

“my name is hansol”

“I don’t care for your name, tell me what you want so we can get this over with already.”

he only got a smile as an answer.

“why the rush? your friends seem to be enjoying themselves, we should too.”

seungkwan turned his head to search for his fellow hunters. the stocky brunette still had jeonghan with him, but now seokmin was also dancing with someone. a handsome man with his hair pushed slightly to the side. he saw that jihoon and wonwoo were separated. a man with a fit physique and rounded cheeks had his arms around jihoon’s neck and wonwoo had his head on someone’s chest, a feline looking man with a gentle smile.

suddenly, he felt strong but gentle fingers on his chin, turning his head back to face his partner.

“do not worry, my brothers will take good care of them.”

the fingers kept his head in place, forcing him to look straight into hansol’s eyes. the gold and black of his mask somehow matched the dark brown of his eyes. but the rosy pink lips were a mystery to him. weren’t dead people supposed to have blue lips? and weren’t they supposed to feel cold?

he woke up from his reverie when he felt a warm hand on his lower back. he tried to move but soon found out he couldn’t. even without the fingers keeping his head still, he couldn’t move it or any other limb.

“what have you done? to me and to my friends?”

the hand continued to caress his back. sometimes going a bit lower. but seungkwan would rather die than admit he was being affected by all of it. although it didn’t mean hansol couldn’t see it.

“for such experienced hunters, you seem not to know much about us”

seungkwan narrowed his eyes. his group of hunters had gone on numerous missions. they’d been close to death more than enough times. together they’d killed many of these blood sucking creatures and saved innocent lives. he knew their weaknesses, their behaviors, their powers, their signals. or so he thought.

“don’t be mad, you do know a lot.” he got closer to seungkwan, letting their noses touch each other’s in a very playful way. ”but I’m guessing you’ve never met one of us before, right?”

hansol never took his eyes away from his. he kept looking at seungkwan through half lidded eyes, bringing his face closer so that now their lips would softly brush against each other’s.

he could almost hear the wheels turning inside seungkwan’s head. processing the information and trying to reach a conclusion.

oh.

he could feel hansol’s lips curve upward in a smile against his own lips when the realization dawned on him.

“you’re not a vampire” he whispered against hansol’s mouth.

he got no response. they continued dancing, but now, hansol was patiently leading them out of the crowd. he felt the cool breeze first, before he noticed they were moving in the direction of one of empty balconies outside.

the cold wind felt amazing on his face. all the laughter and music from the ballroom seemed distant now, nothing but a faint noise. the silence of the night and the strong arms around him were far more distracting.

he felt a gentle hand caressing his right cheek and another one on his left hip. and then his mask was slowly taken off. blue and silver shining under the moonlight.

hansol took his time to admire the hunter’s face. beautiful clever eyes, that he had noticed even behind the mask. thick eyebrows. perfect nose. pouty lips. adorable plump cheeks. if it wasn’t for the steady sound of the heartbeats, he was inclined to believe this man wasn’t a human himself.

he ran his fingers over the soft skin of his cheek, moving to the side of his face to run his fingers through the hunter’s dark brown hair, all the way to the back of his head. he let his hand slide down to the other man’s nape, letting his fingertips playfully tease the sensitive back of his neck. bringing his hand back to his face, he held seungkwan’s chin and ran his thumb over the bottom lip, enjoying its softness.

“absolutely gorgeous”

the hand on his hip left to quickly take off the black and gold mask, before returning to its original place on seungkwan’s body.

if he was gorgeous then seungkwan didn’t know how to classify hansol.

he knew many creatures didn’t age or at least aged slower than humans, but this man… this man was the epitome of youth and beauty. definitely not a kid though. he was taller than seungkwan himself, but height was no indication of power. despite his playful nature, hansol oozed strength. behind the delicate touches and gentle smiles he could see manliness and confidence. hansol was practically the personification of perfection.

“like what you see?”

he snapped out of his daze and blushed when he realized he had fallen for his enemy’s charm. embarrassed at his own actions, he wanted nothing more than to push the other away and run away from there. however, he found himself incapable of doing so. he simply could not stop staring at the man in front of him.

“you’re sinfully adorable”

and then there was a moist tongue parting his lips and finding its way inside his mouth. starting from inside his cheek, he felt it move upwards, slowly moving to the other cheek, and then going down, meeting his tongue and massaging it sensually, only to bring it out into the other man’s mouth. hansol lazily sucked the slick muscle, savoring its taste and committing it to memory. he slowly drew back and placed a delicate kiss on the corner of his prey’s mouth.

seungkwan felt those soft lips connect again with the tip of his nose, his cheek, his forehead, going back to his mouth and starting another passionate kiss. there was a warm hand massaging his scalp, bringing their faces closer and deepening the kiss even more, moving his head in wherever direction hansol wanted.

another hand was caressing his lower back. he felt it slide lower, softly squeezing his butt cheeks. it felt good and he couldn’t hold the small moans that escaped between the kisses. the hand would then go back to his nape and slowly, slowly make its way down, following the line of his spine, reaching his lower back and going up again. his body was feeling hot and even the cold wind from the forest around the castle couldn’t cool him down.

hansol’s hand stopped at his lower back and in his hazy state he briefly wished it hadn’t. but he was surprised once again, when he felt those same warm fingers slip underneath his clothes. he shivered from the contrast of the warm pads and the cold air on his naked skin. hansol kept moving his fingers up and down seungkwan’s back, but this time, it was so much more intimate than before. the direct contact to his skin had seungkwan breathing heavy through his nose and trying to catch more air in between their kisses.

his pants were getting tighter and tighter, to the point where it was starting to hurt a little.

as if reading the other’s mind, hansol’s hand slid down to the front of his pants, slowly undoing the buttons of his trousers. before he could even sigh in relief the air stuck in his throat when he felt hansol’s hand diving inside to rub his hard member through his underwear. he moaned and squirmed under the other’s ministrations, his body unconsciously asking for more.

hansol broke the kiss so he could look at his work. seungkwan was looking at him through half lidded eyes, his cheeks were tinted a soft pink, a thin sheet of sweat covered his face, his lips were slightly swollen and red.

he liked it.

a lot.

but that was just the beginning of their night.

he looked down at his hand, watching how seungkwan’s cock would jump inside his underwear with his touches. there was a wet spot and he could see pre-cum seeping through the fabric. he moved seungkwan’s cock so that the tip was peeking out from the top of his boxers. he slid his thumb and index finger along the sides of his member, outlining his erection. he let his fingers slide lower, until they reached his balls, using his nails to gently caress them. he could see pre-cum leaking again from the tip of the hunter’s cock and he couldn’t help himself.

a long moan echoed in the air.

hansol’s index finger was teasing the slit of seungkwan’s cock, making more of the colorless liquid leak from it. he brought the wet digits to his own mouth, tasting the beginning of his prey’s arousal. he closed his eyes in satisfaction, letting his tastebuds savor it to the fullest, only to open them again when he heard seungkwan whine at his actions. in response, hansol collected more of the clear liquid and brought it to his mouth, letting him get a taste of himself.

“delicious, isn’t it?” he used his fingers to play with the other’s tongue, coating the digits in saliva.

he leaned down, brushing his lips against seungkwan’s earlobe. he felt the hunter shiver from the contact and he smiled. gently biting the sensitive appendage he whispered into the other’s ear.

“shall we prepare the main dish?”

without waiting for an answer, hansol brought them closer to the wall, leaning his back on it and wrapping his arms around the smaller body so that his back was on the wall, they were face to face and seungkwan was leaning on him. he told the other to put his arms around his neck and to use him as a support if needed. keeping his left arm around seungkwan’s torso, his right hand slid underneath the hem of his pants. the wet fingertips ran over the puckered entrance, spreading saliva all over it. he felt the man in his arms stiffen and the grip around his neck tightened a little bit. hansol brought his lips to the hunter’s neck, sucking on small patches of skin that he was sure would leave beautiful purplish marks later.

the pad of his middle finger was making small circulating motions over the tight entrance, letting the hunter know exactly what was to come.

with his last shreds of sanity, seungkwan gathered enough air to repeat his question.

“what do you want?”

it was barely more than a whisper, but hansol heard him anyway.

lifting his head to face the other, hansol gave him a sweet smile and placed an even sweeter kiss on the swollen lips.

“I want you to enjoy yourself, seungkwan.”

he let his finger slide inside the hot entrance and watched the man in his arms completely give in to his desires. his head was thrown back and a breathless moan escaped his mouth. his eyes were clouded in lust and his mind was totally lost.

the finger inside him would slide all the way in and then all the way out. his breathing was matching its rhythm. he would breath in when it pushed in and breath out when it pulled out. but then the long digit would stop all the way in, only to start curling and massaging his hot muscles. it made him lose control over his breathing and his legs tremble, forcing him to lean even more on hansol to keep himself from falling.

then there was a strong leg slipping between his thighs. before he could even process what was happening, his body was moving on its own, rubbing his groin over hansol’s thigh, desperately looking for more pleasure. he was shamelessly sliding up and down, more pre-cum leaking from the exposed tip of his cock. he squeezed hansol’s thighs between his owns and pressed down even harder. he could feel that familiar warmth pooling in his belly.

suddenly, his body stopped. he tried moving it again, but with no success. the strong arm around his torso held him in place and prevented him from moving. he whined in frustration and looked at hansol’s eyes. he was frowning and pouting, dissatisfaction written all over his face, but hansol only smiled at him in response. he was about to complain, only to be interrupted when his whole body convulsed in pleasure.

he was now completely draped over hansol. breathing heavy and moaning on his chest. the long finger inside him was lazily moving in and out, in and out, reaching deeper and deeper inside him, always touching that delicious spot that seemed to melt his bones. he could move his body, but hansol’s arm around him was keeping him from going too fast. the taller man set the pace, keeping it slow, savoring every second of their moment together.

it felt good.

so indescribably good.

his mind was swimming in pleasure and he didn’t want it to stop.

his lips were captured in another passionate kiss and he kissed back with the same enthusiasm. mingling their tongues and sucking on each other’s lips.

the heat in his belly was growing and he was having a hard time breathing. his walls would clench and unclench around the long finger, making hansol release a moan himself.

sensing that his prey was close, hansol strengthened the grip around seungkwan’s torso, stopping him completely, and sped up the pace of his finger.

a high pitched moan left seungkwan’s mouth. his prostate was being mercilessly abused. the tip of hansol’s finger moving fast and accurate. the pleasure was growing quickly and he could already feel his orgasm approaching.

hansol, however, had other plans.

that delicious sensation suddenly stopped.

the loud whine was out of his mouth before he could even realize what had happened. confused and more than irritated, seungkwan was immediately trashing around in hansol’s arm.

“why?!”

he felt the long digit slowly making its way out.

“no…no…please don’t…”

he tried to move his body, trying to follow hansol’s finger, but he wouldn’t let him.

“please…please…hansol…”

said man was enjoying it too much. he wanted to make seungkwan come over and over again, until he was covered in his own cum, until he passed out from an overdose of pleasure, until his prostate was so over stimulated it hurt to simply walk.

but this was just as beautiful.

he traced the pad of his middle finger over the quivering entrance, feeling it twitch. begging to be fucked. tears of frustration were rolling down seungkwan’s cheeks. it only fueled hansol’s libido.

slowly, the finger slid back inside, all the way in and out, in and out again. seungkwan let out a shaky breath, moaning in relief, relishing in the feeling of hansol’s finger inside his ass again.

he lifted his head to face hansol and place a wet kiss on his mouth. he slid his tongue over the taller man’s lips, asking for entrance. hansol gladly welcomed the other.

happy that the hunter had taken the initiative, hansol sped up the pace of his finger again, swallowing the other’s moans in their kiss. this time though, he quickly inserted two more fingers, aiming the three of them straight to his prostate.

the three fingers stretched his unprepared hole. there was pain. he screamed, but his body was completely drowned in pleasure and his mind was a mess, unable to distinguish pain and pleasure. it only made everything much more intense. he was moaning uncontrollably, his erection felt burning hot, tears wouldn’t stop falling.

and then everything was white.

a loud scream coming from the deep of his soul tore through the night. his legs trembled with every string of semen that made its way out of him. long stripes of white connected the tip of his cock to hansol’s stomach and leg, contrasting with the dark colors of his clothes.

completely spent, seungkwan felt himself lose all of his strength. hansol quickly gathered him in his arms, settling down on the floor with seungkwan’s body on his lap. he could feel the small tremors running through his abused body, his limbs spasming every so often. soft high pitched noises escaping through his mouth as he tried to breath.

hansol slid his hand over the sensitive head, gathering the white substance on his fingers. seungkwan let out a small whine of discomfort, over stimulation wreaking havoc on his sensitive body. hansol brought his fingers to his mouth, savoring the real taste of his prey. closing his eyes, he let the semen swim inside his mouth, filling his tastebuds with its unique taste before swallowing it. he brought them to seungkwan’s mouth, letting him suck off the remains of his cum on hansol’s fingers.

taking a handkerchief from his pocket, he cleaned them both and buttoned seungkwan’s pants up again. while the other man was still lost in post-coital bliss, hansol took the time to admire his prey. so disheveled and abused. so vulnerable. he wanted to take him home. to lock him up in his castle and never let him go. he would chain him to his bed and do unspeakable things until the sun started to rise. but it would be just too easy.

there was no fun in kidnapping his prize, especially in seungkwan’s current state. this man was just too precious for their game to end just like that. the real challenge was in making seungkwan come to him on his own accord. he wanted seungkwan to need him. to crave for him. but this was just their first rendezvous. it was supposed to be just a little warning, but hansol got carried away.

he caressed seungkwan’s hair and massaged his lower back, waiting for him to regain some of his consciousness. hansol leaned to face the smaller man, placing a small kiss on his temple. on his cheek. and then on his parted lips. he smiled when he felt the other respond to his kiss.

the kiss was slow and intimate. different than their previous kisses. they had been just as passionate, but this one had something else. it had the faint traces of a promise.

their moment was interrupted by the sound of an explosion. screams were heard, but suddenly there was silence.

hansol sighed and placed seungkwan on the floor next to him. gently lifting his face by his chin, he looked into his eyes and placed a quick kiss on the tip of his nose.

“we’ll meet again”

and with a last kiss on seungkwan’s lips he jumped from the balcony.

still a little dazed, seungkwan could only stay there on the floor, looking at the place hansol had just jumped from.

“seungkwan hyung!”

snapping out of his reverie the hunter looked to his side to find chan on the entrance of the balcony.

“come on, we have to get out here!”

helping the older man to stand up, chan lead them to the main room again.

the first thing he noticed was that it was completely empty except for his fellow hunters. there was no trace of all the other masquerade guests. he doubted they had all decided to leave the party a little earlier.

“what happened?”

“minghao hyung created some sort of light bomb or something.” chan answered

“oh…so, they are all dead?”

“most of them, yeah. the ones dancing with the hyungs survived though” there was a frown on chan’s face, a clear sign he did not approve of this. “they left as soon as we entered the room”.

“that’s because they weren’t vampires. light has no effect on them.” was minghao’s reply

“so what the hell were they?” seokmin asked, angry at not knowing with what they were dealing with and consequently falling into their spell.

“incubus” answered their researcher.

“seriously?!” jihoon’s indignant question echoed through the empty ballroom

“I thought they didn’t-“

“didn’t exist? that’s what we thought too. until chan and I started investigating a little further. but well, you saw them yourself. beauty beyond imagination, an alluring presence that seems to simply draw you into their charms. your brain tells you to leave, but your body wants to stay.”

“but why didn’t they kill us? isn’t it what they do? steal out vital energy to keep themselves alive?”

“that’s what the books say…I’m just as surprised as you guys are. when we found out what we were dealing with, chan and I were half expecting you all to be dead already by the time we arrived here”.

“maybe we should ask seungkwan, he seems to have gotten close with them” jeonghan pointed out with a knowing smirk on his face.

suddenly they were all looking to their bubbliest member.

“what?”

wonwoo’s face turned red as if he remembered something and jihoon was in a similar state though he had the same infuriating smirk as jeonghan. seokmin just narrowed his eyes. minghao and chan seemed surprised.

he quickly ran to one of the mirrors in the room and gasped.

hansol you freaking bastard.

there were red and purple marks all over his neck. under his jaw. and he could see some reaching his collarbones.

he lifted the collar of his jacket higher, trying to hide the evidence. turning around to face his group, he cleared his throat and moved to the front door.

“can we talk about this some other time? like… never?”

\---

“that light bomb was new”

“figured they would have an inventor with them”

“well, guess we’ll have to be prepared for more surprises next time”

“when will we meet them again?”

four men looked to the lone figure on the edge of the cathedral.

hansol took the dirty handkerchief from his pocket and licked the cold semen on it. closing his eyes, reminiscing seungkwan’s taste, he let a smile open on his face.

soon.

\---


End file.
